1. Field of the Invention
V-sheave hauling, in which each part of a line successively is tractively gripped between the sheave inner surfaces and carried through part of a revolution of the sheave until it is stripped from the sheave V-groove by a line extractor which fits into the groove, is well known. This invention adds automatic ontrol means to this type of hauler.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,369 to Elsing discloses a mechanism for disconnecting a line and a sheave when a skier is brought into contact with the mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,484 to Walsh et. al. discloses a means of cutting a line to prevent a load on it from being brought into contact with the hauling mechanism.